yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Hero Deck
Destiny Hero Decks are Decks based around the "Destiny Hero" series. They may be based on many "Destiny Heroes" and their support cards. Some varients including Diamond Dude Turbo and Perfect Circle tend to focus on the effects of a number of "Destiny Heroes" rather than the whole series. Basic Destiny Hero Deck Basic Destiny Hero play revolves around stalling the opponent (using D-Shield, Destiny Hero Defender or a 4-counter Clock Tower Prison) long enough to gain enough hand and field advantage to summon the top-level monsters,"Destiny Hero - Dogma", "Destiny Hero - Plasma" and sometimes even Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster. Foolish Burial is an important staple in this deck, to get Malicious and Dasher into the Graveyard, as is Elemental Hero Stratos. The quickest way to get the top-level cards summoned is to already have one monster on the field (usually Defender or a D-shielded monster), Special summoning another monster to the field using one of the many available effects, then Normal Summoning Elemental Hero Stratos, and using Stratos' effect to search out Dogma or Plasma before tributing all three for the top-level summon. Destiny Hero decks, when properly used, have immense drawing power, thanks to the effects of Destiny Draw and Destiny Hero - Disk Commander. It is not uncommon to be ten or more cards ahead of your opponent thanks to this. Using Appropriate in combination with Destiny Hero - Defender's effect can allow you to draw even more cards while stalling your opponent. A wonderful, general use counter trap card, Dark Bribe can also be coupled with Appropriate. Other staples important for Destiny Hero decks include Reinforcement of the Army, The Warrior Returning Alive, Dandylion, Scapegoat, and, due to their low ATK and DARK attribute, Crush Card Virus. The spell card, Fires of Doomsday, may also be used as an alternative for Scapegoat, which acts as tributes to special summon Plasma or Dogma. Diamond Dude Turbo A Diamond Dude Turbo (DDT) is a popular Deck type, that takes advantage of "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude's" effect. Because costs are not necessary for using Spell Cards with Diamond Dude's effect, players gain card advantage with cards such as "Destiny Draw" and "Magical Stone Excavation". "Destiny Hero - Dasher" and "Destiny Hero - Malicious", whose effects can be activated in the Graveyard) are included, since the Deck features many discard effects also capable of sending "Malicious" and "Dasher" to the Graveyard. "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade" is used to remove "Destiny Heroes" and other Warrior-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. "Dimension Fusion" would be used to Special Summon the removed monsters. Using "Diamond Dude's" effect players could get around the large cost associated with "Dimension Fusion". However, "Dimension Fusion" is Forbidden as of 9th May 2008 and as a result, DDT is not seen at tournament levels. With the release of Phantom Darkness players now have access to "Allure of Darkness" and "Dark Armed Dragon" which provides more ways to remove monsters from play. "Allure of Darkness" also works well with the general theme of the deck as the main focus of the deck is quickly drawing cards and overwhelming your opponent with powerful monsters. "Dark Magician of Chaos" was also a popular monster to have in the deck as it helps to bring back powerful Spell Cards. "Fires of Doomsday" can help you summon powerful monsters like "Jinzo" and "Destiny Hero - Dasher". Perfect Circle A popular type of Destiny Hero deck in tournaments is popularly known as Perfect Circle. This Deck utilizes the Destiny Heroes that can generate a lot of resource and advantage, such as "Destiny Hero - Disk Commander" and "Destiny Hero - Malicious". Other cards that help the player getting these cards out quickly include "Reinforcement of the Army" and "Elemental Hero Stratos". "Destiny Hero - Fear Monger" is also used to help use "Destiny Hero - Disk Commander's" effect. The revived "Destiny Hero - Disk Commander" can then be Tributed to Tribute Summon any of the Monarchs or "Light and Darkness Dragon". "Destiny Hero - Disk Commander" was Forbidden as of the 1st of September on the Forbidden and Limited Lists, thus severely damaging this Deck. Destiny End Dragoon Decks This Deck revolves around the card "Destiny End Dragoon" and its abilities to revive itself and inflict damage while destroying a monster. This type of deck can have many variations, since from a traditional beatdown to a control deck with the Virus cards. ("Crush Card Virus", "Deck Devastation Virus" and "Eradicator Epidemic Virus"). The normal line-up of a Destiny End Dragoon Deck can give the deck a enormous draw power and deck thinning ability, being able to use both the Destiny Hero and Allure of Darkness engines, with "Trade-In" being used since you will be running "Destiny Hero - Dogma" and "Destiny Hero - Plasma", most likely both at 3. Since you will be needing these to fuse into DED, you can also use Pot of Avarice to recover them, but the best option is to use "Chain Material" to make fusion summoning easier while DED effects makes the drawback nearly nonexistent. For more ideas on how to use make a Destiny End Dragoon Deck, see Card Tips:Destiny End Dragoon. Category:Deck Type